


7 Reasons

by Channelei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu in Love, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Miya Atsumu, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short Chapters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channelei/pseuds/Channelei
Summary: "He unravels you stitch by stitch like a tapestry, wanders your eyes and searches for answers from you like you're some kind of labyrinth built solely for his entertainment. It's endearing, and it's sure as hell nerve wracking."- in which you realize why you fell in love with your hot headed, over-confident, cocky, arrogant asshole of a best friend[miya atsumu x reader]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 296





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PLEASE READ! Important update regarding the use of derogatory slurs against Atsumu:**  
>  I recently learned that referring to Japanese people (or Asians in general) as **rats** is incredibly offensive and can be extremely racist. Thus, I have gone through my work and removed any instances where I called or compared Atsumu to a rat. I would like to thank those who have educated me and politely pointed out my errors.
> 
> I want to apologize to anyone I may have offended by referring to Atsumu in a derogatory way. **Additionally, if I have missed any places where my original work contained a reference to rodents, please point them out to me so I can fix it. I may have missed them while I was editing them out.**
> 
> From now on I will be more courteous about using such terms and educate myself more on why they may be offensive and racist.
> 
> Thank you for your time.

He always knows when something is upsetting you.

•

To say you dreaded even coming to school today was an understatement. You knew that you'd be receiving a low mark on the last test since everything had been overwhelming you lately and you hadn't found proper time to study.

You don't even bother flipping the page over to see what number is written at the top. The disapproving glare and shake of the head from your sensei tells you all you needed to know. Head dipping into your arms resting on your desk, you turn to stare out of the window.

Even with the sunshine pouring past the window sill to stir along your face and an inviting summer breeze caressing your skin, you can't find it in yourself to appreciate the way any of it feels. You know that you're going home to some kind of argument with your parents. You didn't listen to the rest of the lesson, and the teacher never bothers to gather your attention.

When the bell rings, you hastily shove the paper into your school bag and hurry out, not wanting to get caught up with the teacher or with anyone else who would ask about the test. Body on autopilot, your legs carry you down a familiar hall to where there is much more commotion. At the centre of attention is none other than the Miya twins.

Osamu notices you first and gives you a lazy wave to which you return with a smile. With your attention on Osamu, you miss the way his brother's eyes drag all over your face, gaze burning into the exhaustion etched across your features.

"How was class?" Is the first question out of Osamu's mouth, and you tense immediately. It goes unnoticed to one of the twins, but not the other who is still focusing on the frown replacing your glow.

"It was... alright. Boring," you state plainly, and Osamu just shrugs before turning back to his locker to pack his belongings.

Today is one of the days of the week that they have no evening practice so instead of walking toward the gym to watch them, you exit through the front of the school on the heels of the brothers. The squeals of fangirls and pawning smiles went unacknowledged as the pair walk together (or rather pushed their way out of the swarm of girls).

Atsumu is suspiciously quiet. You turn to him and tilt your head. He could feel the oxygen seeping from his lungs as you stare at each other wordlessly. He's the first to speak.

"What?" He asks rather coldly and with a voice laced with irritation. With a playful roll of your eyes you retort with,

"Nothing. You're just being awfully quiet is all," you turn your head again so that you face foward. Osamu seems disinterested in the conversation, opting to scroll through his messages instead of paying attention. Waiting at the school gates already preparing to head home is Suna, who has an equally disengaged look as Osamu.

Atsumu scoffs at the hipocricy that follows as you remain rather silent during the walk home. This was unnatural, it unnerved him and caused his curiosity to pique.

"Yer bein' weird," he starts quietly as to not interrupt the conversation going on between his brother and Suna, "you okay?"

You feel something stir inside of your chest at the worry that drips from his tone and soaks into his sentence. "I'm fine," you mumble, but the grimace on your face betrays your words. Thankfully Atsumu does not press further and a comfortable silence settles over you. Still, you pick up on the way he glances over at you from the side and scans your every movement. He searches for any telltale sign of what may be bothering you, and you have to do your best to keep your face stoic as you walk.

"You guys go ahead, I wanna pick up somethin' to eat," Atsumu suddenly announces. Osamu and Suna stop and turn to face both you and Atsumu. "I'm bringin' [name]-chan along because she's my bag holder," he's now positively beaming as you fume at his side.

"Hey! I am not-"

"I'll catch ya later at home, 'Samu?"

Osamu narrows his eyes and they flicker between you and him before he shrugs nonchalantly. "Sure."

Once Suna and Osamu continue down the road, Atsumu takes you by the wrist and drags you to the convenience store a block away. "I didn't consent to this," you grumble unhappily, grossly aware of the paper still shifting around in your bookbag.

"Quit yer whinin', kid," Atsumu jabs back to which you lightly smack him on the arm. At the store he tells you to pick out whatever you want. You can't deny the warm feeling that spreads over you, and your mind drifts back to how the summer sun wasn't even able to make you feel this giddy. You scoop up two ice cream containers and two drinks; one of them is your favourite and the other is his.

Atsumu diligently pays while you wait at a table in the dining area. When he returns you shoot up in your seat with the ability to grin regained. He smirks smugly at your rebounding mood. "Already feelin' better?" He muses teasingly, and you swat at his arm.

"I wasn't feeling down," you lie through your teeth. Atsumu's eyes wander across your tired face and he places down the snacks on the table. Sitting beside you, he brings a hand to the top of your head and gently ruffles your hair.

"Terrible liar," he points out sharply and rudely, and you bite back the retort that shoots to the tip of your tongue. You settle for a 'whatever', which makes him laugh in a way that causes your heart do somersaults. "So what's up? Someone bullyin' you? I'll beat em to a pulp."

The smirk that you have the urge to kiss off his face twinkles in amusement, but the serious tone behind his words makes you shudder. "Idiot, of course not," you sip from your drink slowly to draw out the tension, "I just... I don't really want to talk about it."

Normally Atsumu would have prodded anyways, but he finds it within himself to hold himself back from prying. It's not hard to do when he's staring at your face damaged with sadness and the sight makes a lump grow in his throat. "Alright," he agrees much to your surprise.

You blink at him. "Thanks, Atsumu," you laugh quietly and the way his smirk transforms into a genuine smile makes your heart race so fast that you have to reassure yourself he can't hear it.

"Yeah whatever," he says. It takes everything you have to tear your eyes away from the pink climbing up to the peak of his ears. "Just know that I'm always here if you wanna talk about it. Or if you need somethin' to distract you I'd be glad to help ya out," a toothy grin spreads across his face.

It's warmer than anything you've seen before, and the golden sun accentuates the way his smile lights up his entire face and makes his jaw taut. The sight of him knocks the wind out of you and you suddenly feel a lot more flustered than you were 5 seconds ago.

He doesn't notice, and he doesn't seem to mind your lack of a response.

Atsumu has gone back to carefully unwrapping his ice cream snack and scoffing it down. He starts talking about volleyball practice from this morning, but you can't seem to focus on his words.

You wonder how long you've been in love with him. How you even fell in love with someone like Atsumu is another question for another day, but it still lingers longer than you want it to in your head.

He's hotheaded, no doubt. He can be arrogant, rude, and overly confident. Atsumu is the kind of guy who would repeat someone else's joke louder and keep the credit without a single care in the world.

Even so, he manages to pick you apart so easily that it makes you think he was born to do it. He unravels you stitch by stitch like a tapestry, wanders your eyes and searches for answers from you like you're some kind of labyrinth built solely for his entertainment. It's endearing, and it's sure as hell nerve wracking.

Atsumu sees the little things. He always goes out of his way to make you feel better. You're beginning to notice it more and more lately.

"... and it was a totally awesome dump, right?" You catch the end of what you assume to be a long tangent of him boasting about himself from their last game.

"Totally," you echo his words. You know that he can tell you weren't paying attention, but he doesn't mention it since he knows you have other things on your mind.

So Atsumu just smiles, his lips upturned in such a gentle way that it's like watching the sunrise. Then, he continues rambling on and letting you half-listen.

Your test remains forgotten in your book bag, your mind too preoccupied with trying to calculate exactly how long you've been in love with such an idiot.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pretty, ain't it?" Atsumu is slightly disappointed that you don't notice that he is staring straight at you while he says those flirtatious words, but it's quickly replaced with admiration.

It was a scary incident, that one time.

You decided to head home by yourself since Atsumu was once again overworking himself. This resulted in the rest of the team sticking back to make sure he didn't sprain - or even fracture - anything. Walking home without the usual entourage was strange. The roads seemed quieter than usual and you didn't feel that protective shield formed around you that gave you a sense of security as a teenage girl.

The muttering of curses of regret to yourself was quickly stopped when a boy who you didn't recognize pushed up against you and pinned you against the back of a building. Out of sight from everyone else, you suddenly felt like a deer in headlights. Mustering up as much courage as you could, and with a little help from adrenaline, you jerked your knee up and knocked him in his groin.

While he keeled over, you took the opportunity to run. While at the time it would have made more sense to head home, your legs wouldn't stop carrying you back to school, back to the gym, back into Atsumu's arms, back to the sweet words he whispered into your ear to comfort you, back to safety.

Since then, Atsumu urged you to just wait. He promised he would cut down the time he spent overworking. While you objected the idea, the offer still tempted you. After he insisted, you halfheartedly gave in and agreed.

Today Atsumu finishes up practice a little later than he intended to. You're still sitting there waiting, much to his relief.

The humidity makes his wet hair press flush to his skin, but you don't mind as he leaves the shower room smelling boyish and spicy. He's gorgeous, you think to yourself as he bends down to grab his gym bag. His muscles ripple against his tight shirt as he moves.

When Atsumu stands up, he finds you staring at him and he smirks. "Take a picture," he teases, "it'll last ya longer."

"Shut up," you huff, crossing your arms as he straightens up to ruffle your hair. It's a small sign of affection that you've grown used to recently.

Osamu and Suna have already headed home. In fact, most of the team had left by now. Only Kita and Aran linger, finishing up the cleaning duties to prepare locking up. You and Atsumu both excuse yourselves for the night.

The sun has already set. Still, the air is warm and there's a soft breeze that wisps around. The sky is painted a hypnotic deep purple and navy, and out here in Hyogo there's not enough light pollution to mask to countless stars that freckle it.

"Pretty, ain't it?" He asks to which you reply with a simple,

"It is. Really."

Atsumu is slightly disappointed that you don't notice that he is staring straight at you while he says those flirtatious words, but it's quickly replaced with admiration. The stars shine against the pupils of your eyes and your lips are parted in mesmerization.

Before he can pry his eyes away, you catch his gaze filled with longing. You lightly lean into his side to knock his shoulder with your own in a playful manner. He dramatically stumbles before shooting you a harmless glare. "Rude," he grumbles.

"Speak for yourself. Didn't your mama ever tell you not to stare?" You ask teasingly and he fumbles on his words.

"Shut it, loser," he manages to get out and you laugh at his antics. The comfortable atmosphere is broken when a silhouette appears under one of the distant streetlights. The man is tall, lanky, and has a switchblade twirling around in his fingers. The blade pirouettes once, twice, three times before the man realizes there's other people approaching.

Atsumu grabs you by the waist and yanks you closer. He has a protective sneer on his face as you pass the man, who's eyes linger on your body a little too long for comfort.

The blond's fingers dig into your hip in agitation when he can feel the man burning holes into the back of his head. The tightening hold isn't unnoticed, but you don't mind.

You feel safe in his arms, by his side, pressed against his body in a way that makes your stomach do a flip. You feel like there's a barrier seperating you and anything out there in the world that could cause even a tiny scratch.

Atsumu, in this moment, reminds you of an unmoving mountain. Solid, fortified and stubborn. It shows when he readjusts his arm to pull you closer to give the lanky man one last warning of 'back off'.

There's butterflies in your stomach. Their wings flap so hard they whip up a typhoon inside of you and you can't seem to catch your breath when Atsumu gives you a tight squeeze before releasing you.

"What an asshole," he finally says a few minutes after the man has disappeared into the distance. "Guys like that piss me off. Seriously."

You decide to giggle and lighten the mood a little bit. "Didn't take you to be the possesive type."

Atsumu shoots you a glare from the side but doesn't deny your words. "Whatever," he mumbles, "just takin' care of ya." His hand finds yours and even though the man is long gone, he intertwines your fingers. The gesture is small, but still creates a bubble around you that fills you with relief.

You spend the rest of the walk home admiring the sky, and Atsumu never bothers pulling his hand away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stick to having the perspective more from the readers eyes, but I also wanna sneak in some of Atsumu's thoughts toward you  
> I think i'll make it so that it slowly shifts from the readers side of things to Atsumu's


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm proud of you. Seeing you win makes me happy, too."

He always shares his victories with you.

•

It goes without saying that Atsumu is the biggest baby when it comes to losing.

He would end up sulking for days at a time. Practices would suddenly be never ending, often running from before the sun even rises right to the first warning bell of the school day. Then again after school until late at night when the crickets would fill the night air with their melody.

Sometimes you would walk into the gym after school to see that Atsumu had ditched his last period class. You would find him hunched over, hands on his knees gasping for air because he has once again overdone himself into exhaustion. He wouldn't acknowledge your presence on these kind of days; he would simply pick up another ball from the bin and perform the same serve again. And again. And again.

It would continue like this until the dreary hours of the evening, and you would have to physically pull him away from the court.

Atsumu would never be able to look at you in the eyes in this state. Even as you sit there and wipe away the sweat pouring down his face with a towel he would burn holes into the gymnasium floor. His jaw would clench until his lips trembled ever so slightly, eyes dark and contemplating how much longer he should continue to punish himself for a lost game.

You didn't push him to say anything - his face said it all. The way his lips downturned into a deep scowl tore away at your heart but you remained silent. You swallowed down the words he didn't need to hear and would wipe away the tears gathering in his eyes without pointing out their existence. He was thankful for this, but never voiced it.

The walks home would be silent. Not even Osamu would bother Atsumu on these late weekday nights. He knew not to cross the line when it comes to volleyball.

He would show up the next morning in class looking absolutely drained, the bags under his eyes would be dark and heavy and his feet would drag across the classroom floor lazily. And still, he would push himself harder and harder every day.

It wouldn't be until he broke that he would come running into your arms. You would sit him down on the bleachers and kneel down on the floor to fasten a temporary brace on his knee - he often needed one after losing games because the strain on his legs was so intense from the overworking.

On the last few stretches of his downpour, Atsumu would begin giving tender, gentle signs of affection once again. He would reach forward to fiddle with strands of your hair while you fixed up the velcro strap for the brace. He would cup one side of your face in his palm and stroke your cheek gently in appreciation. You didn't mind. After all, it wasn't the first time this kind of week had happened and you knew it also wouldn't be the last.

When he fully recovered from slumps like this he would bounce back with ferocity. It was only then that Osamu would begin pestering him again and vice versa, and that was the only cue you needed to know that things were going to settle back to normal.

It's no surprise that when Atsumu wins, it's a complete polar opposite of what he's like when he loses. And after a heated practice match against Nekoma from Tokyo, Atsumu is practically on top of the world.

You stare at him in bliss the day after as he brags about himself to his fangirls. They've pushed you out of the circle of cheering fans, but it doesn't bother you. You're just grateful that he's feeling unbeatable.

"Miya-san! You were so cool!" One of the girls squeals while the others crowd around him. The hallway feels suffocating to you and Suna who stand there awkwardly waiting for the group to dissipate.

"Right? Wouldn't surprise me if I got invited to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp!" He boasts, puffing out his chest with his hands on his hips to appear bigger. The action causes you and Suna to chuckle.

The morning warning bell goes off and Suna waves himself off to head to his first period. "I'll catch you later, [name]-chan. Keep _Ass_ umu in line, yeah?" The middle blocker says with a tone of pure amusement.

"Will do," you say with a playful salute. When Suna disappears down the hall you turn your attention back to Atsumu. Your eyes lock for a brief moment and you nearly jump out of your skin. His gaze is intense and holds an ocean of longing. If you could dive into those waters and be carried away by the riptide, you would.

"Gotta head to class now," Atsumu turns his attention to the girls swarming him and flashes them a million dollar grin. "See ya girls around," he says flirtatiously and you roll your eyes at him.

"You're so cheesy," you tell him when the girls let out a unanimous disappointed groan and dissipate. The halls are almost empty now, everything settles back into quietness. Well, as quiet as a highschool hallway can be anyways.

Atsumu flicks you in the forehead and you let out a tiny whine. "Am not," is his lame response. "Just got annoyed by all the yellin'."

"Ah, I'll leave you alone then," you suggest halfheartedly. You watch from the corner of your eye as he scrambles out a response.

"No!" He yells, and you laugh at his quick response. Atsumu takes a deep breath before continuing, "I mean... I don't mind celebratin' if it's with you..." he quickly adds. You turn your head to look at him and clutch the textbook in your arms close to your chest at the sight of him.

His face is flushed a deep shade of red and he's trying desperately to hide it by covering the bottom of his face with his hand. You have that familiar feeling you've been getting lately, the one where you feel so sickenly swooned over him that you want to puke.

"With me?" You press just to see if you can elicit any more of a response from him, "why me?"

Atsumu seemingly thinks carefully this time and chooses his words before speaking, "Yer always the one who's there for me when I'm a complete loser," he meets your stare with a real smile on his lips. "I want you to be there when I'm a winner, too," he finishes.

You heart nearly explodes at his words. The sugar runs through your veins and it feels like jolts of electricity that send shockwaves to the tips of your fingers. Shaking your head with an unstoppable grin you simply respond with, "I'm just looking out for my best friend."

The words 'best friend' taste bitter on your tongue. They leave a gross sandpaper feeling at the back of your throat and you want to scream out your claims that you love him right then and there. Just as you open your mouth to say something else, he turns to look ahead of him and his smile grows.

"I know," he says so softly that you nearly miss his words, "I'm so thankful to have someone like ya."

Atsumu has an expression that you can't read. His words are dripping with honey but also something else that he doesn't give you time to place because he breaks off to head in the direction of his classroom.

"Let's stop by the store and pick up some pudding cups with 'Samu and Suna later, 'kay?" The blond reaches up to pat your head. "I wanna celebrate with you there."

You fervently nod and your grin grows tenfold. His eyes trace it and you don't notice the way that he leans in a little closer to catch sight of it better.

"I'll swing by the gym after school," you tell him. The second bell rings signifying classes will start soon. He turns to walk away and you find yourself reaching out to grab his sleeve.

Turning, Atsumu looks at you in wonder as you tug him back by the sleeve. "Atsumu, I..." you begin. He notices the way you look so childish and cute as you shift around shyly. He's so elated that his cheeks feel numb from smiling when you utter the words,

"I'm proud of you. Seeing you win makes me happy, too."

Atsumu doesn't lose a single game after that day.

His team makes it to nationals and your heart swells when he shoots a pointed finger at you before getting a service ace in their first game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aghh I'm such an Atsumu simp


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like you were a perfectly built puzzle until he came along and suddenly, day by day, he's slowly adding onto your existence.

He refuses to let you be cold.

•

Atsumu has a bad temper problem. His short fuse comes from growing up sharing a room with his twin brother and from spending years of his life dedicated to a competitive sport.

Even the smallest spark can ignite a raging forest fire that rips through anything in its path. While Atsumu isn't known to have any sort of violent record before, it's pretty clear to anyone he's blown up on before that he holds himself back. Even the tiniest twinge of annoyance can make him a screaming and cussing mess.

One example of a trigger is when he's focusing on a jump serve during a game. Fans and the school marching band are always explicitly asked before the game starts to not interrupt his serves. And when arrogant teenage girls who are swooning over the blond beauty start squealing at him while he's trying to play, he gets extremely agitated. It takes him a while to calm down again, but Osamu or Kita usually know how to get the job done.

(Mostly Kita since Atsumu is terrified of him)

You've picked up on all the telltale signs leading up to a big blow up. The first thing Atsumu does when something is irritating him is his fists will clamp tight. This often ensues until his knuckles are white, but you wouldn't really be able to notice if you weren't paying close attention. Second comes the teeth grinding. You can see his jaw pressing back and forth as he tries to ease the tension building up his neck.

Finally, if any unfortunate soul hasn't picked up on his body language, he'll begin raising his voice ever so slighty. It's subtle, but it's there. Atsumu will be ready to throw a big tantrum if he's not left alone or calmed down.

This is usually where you or Osamu intervenes. A simple reminder of his surroundings should be enough to pull Atsumu out of his growing annoyance, and he'll maneuver his way out of any situation without causing any collateral damage. He can cleverly sweet talk his way out of any conversation or make up any excuse to leave the room. It's impressive how good of a liar he can be, and it's also frightening.

This time, there were no warning signs. He skipped right to the third step. You flinch when he raises his voice at you, his brows furrowed together.

"Are you stupid?!" He throws his free arm up to exaggerate his words, "yer gonna get sick you absolute buffoon!"

It's pouring outside. The storm was uncalled for today, and you hiss to yourself in exasperation when the droplets start pelting against your skin like bullets. Atsumu and Osamu are unsurprisingly prepared for the rain; their mother has what she calls a 'sixth sense' for it. If she wakes up with an achy molar in her mouth, that means it'll rain that day.

Lo and behold, she's right once again.

Osamu roughly knocks his brother in the arm with his fist. "You don't hafta yell at her," the younger twin sighs and shoots you an apologetic look, "don't make her situation any worse than it already is."

Atsumu bites his tongue and pushes down the curse words climbing up his trachea. You're completely soaked. Rain water streams down your face and neck and makes your uniform blouse press against your skin uncomfortably. Atsumu huffs, taking your hand and yanking you into the safety of his umbrella.

"Yer the biggest moron I've ever met," is the first thing he says to you when the rain stops bombarding your bare skin, "What the hell would ya do without us?"

Osamu doesn't defend you this time, and instead lets out a snicker in agreement. "As much as I hate to say it, 'Tsumu is right ya know. You should take better care of yerself."

You open your mouth to argue back, but no words come. They're right, and now your uniform will probably be dripping wet for the rest of the school day. You're very acutely aware of the fact that, to stay under the umbrella, your body is pressed flush against Atsumu's.

His touch sends jolts of electricity through your body and the places where your skin touch feel like they're on fire. The water from your hair, uniform, and even face and neck are dripping onto his coat and making it damp, but he doesn't seem to care at all.

Instead his face is twisted in concern and a little bit of annoyance. The hold he has on your waist tightens as he holds you closer. The rain is now only whipping at your bare legs and ankles, and you sigh in relief.

"I'll figure something out at school," you reassure them, but it's a pretty blatant lie. In truth you have no idea where you're going to find a spare uniform since you can't very well sit there in class sopping wet.

For the rest of the walk you remain silent. Atsumu and Osamu have no problem filling the foggy morning air with shouts of profanity mainly toward each other. They even get physical at one point, but quickly stop when it begins pouring heavier. At the front door of the school, Astumu takes a glance at you.

The worry glistening in his eyes make your heart melt. If he wasn't holding you up with his own arm your knees would probably buckle right under you.

After asking around your friend group, you end up finding an extra skirt and blouse but your undergarments are still soaked. You groan when you pull the fabric over your chest only to have your bra dampen the shirt and make it nearly see through.

"Shit," you curse, quickly pulling out your phone. In hindsight it would make more sense to text another friend but your fingers wander mindlessly to your messages app and before you can stop, there's a message typed out for Atsumu.

8:12 am  
[surname][name]  
The new shirt got wet what do I do!!!!!

Not even ten seconds pass before he replies.

8:12 am  
Sumu-chan  
R u in the top floor bathroom? Wait there

While you wait, you pull on the extra pair of socks and shoes you had in your locker. When Atsumu finally arrives, he texts you. You scramble to the door and the expression of minor panic painted across your face is enough to make him laugh. He yanks the blazer off of his shoulders and pulls it around you.

Though you protest weakly, he does up the buttons himself, leaning down to close up the fabric to hide your body under it.

The warmth envelops you. Atsumu seems proud with his work, leaning back to admire you. The blazer smells like him. It's that familiar spicy smell that you can only assume is his cologne, along with his natural scent. You softly inhale the scent in the hopes that it will permanently ingrain itself in some part of your brain.

"Don't you need this? Won't you be cold?" You ask, tugging at the sleeves because they're too big for you. He flicks you in the forehead.

"I'll be fine. I wantcha to be warm so just take it, 'kay?" The blond chides with a chipper smile, like he's proud of the flustered reaction he's gotten out of you.

"I thought you were going to get mad at me," you mumble quietly to him.

Atsumu shakes his head and reaches out. You allow him to cup your face with both of his hands leaning into his hold. You can feel your cheeks growing warm at his sudden action, and you're positive he can, too. But he doesn't mention anything about it.

"I was just worried. I don't want ya to get sick," he softly scolds, and he gives both of your cheeks a swipe of the thumb before he pulls away.

The retraction of his hands leaves you feeling hollow and incomplete. It feels like you were a perfectly built puzzle until he came along and suddenly, day by day, he's slowly adding onto your existence. You crave Atsumu's touch, his smile, his laugh, his safety. Everything about him makes you feel whole.

"You sure I can keep this for today?" You ask, even though you absolutely don't want him to change his mind and keep his blazer for the rest of the day.

Atsumu just smiles at you - that smile that always has you stumbling head over heels - and turns to walk to his own classroom without a word.

You watch his retreating back and wonder if you've ever made him feel complete like this, or if there are still missing pieces to the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I had to address his (sometimes) bad attitude at some point but I wasn't really sure how. So sorry if this part doesn't really make sense :( it kind felt that way to me. Its pretty jumbled
> 
> Headcannon: Atsumu is a BIG momma's boy LOL i can see it


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu has dived too deep for his own good, and now he's drowning because fuck he's so in love with you and he goddamn knows it

He keeps his pinky promises.

•

Atsumu is good at lying.

He "borrows" things from Osamu without intending to return them. He's cheated on his fair share of math tests in the past. He has told countless girls that he likes them just to see what kind of reaction he can get just for his own entertainment. He frequently texts people saying he's on his way over when he just rolled out of bed.

Atsumu also doesn't like feeling vulnerable.

He tells people that his day was good when they ask, even if it was one of those days that ended with him crying into his pillow. He hates when opponents pick him apart during games. He despises - absolutely loathes - people who pester him into telling them why he feels upset when he clearly doesn't want to talk about it.

Thankfully, being an impulsive liar seems so go hand in hand with being able to get out of any situation in which he would feel too open.

Then you came along, and now his entire world feels like it has been flipped upside down.

Whenever you ask him, "what's wrong?" he can't seem to stop the words that tumble off of his tongue and suddenly he's spilling out what he tried so hard to bottle in. And while Atsumu was strangely unbothered by it in the beginning, it was beginning to create an itch in his mind that he couldn't get rid of.

It was impossible for him to lie to you. Atsumu ended up telling you everything, from Osamu's stolen game console to the math tests to just about everything wrong he had done in his life up to then. The thought that he wouldn't be able to shut up and stop being so vulnerable around you terrified him.

Stemming from the rooted fear of being too open with you came a blooming flower of forced lies. Atsumu did everything in his power to keep his tongue between his teeth on his bad days because he didn't want you to see him as weak or as a total loser. All his days were going to be good days in your eyes; he was never going to have one that made him want to sob his eyes out.

That is, until you developed a system that tore down any walls he had cemented up.

"How was your day?" You would ask when his feet would be moving a little slower than usual and his shoulders would slouch.

"Fine, good," would be his sharp reply.  
.  
.  
.  
"Pinky promise?" You would extend your right pinky finger out. It was only then that he would finally break down and tell you the truth; how his practices were terrible, how he flunked a test, how he and Osamu got into a nasty brawl. It petrified him - the amount you influenced what he did and didn't say. The way you could force the words out of him without even trying.

Atsumu knew there was no malicious intent. You simply wanted to help your friend, and that was all there was to it. Regardless, it bugged him. That itch came back and from then on he began pouring his heart out to you again.

Afterwards, the pinky promise became a gesture exclusively reserved for the important things.

Standing on the sidelines as the clock ticks down to the beginning of the match, you beckon Atsumu over. He drops the volleyball in his hand and jogs over. "What's up?" He asks, confused as to why you're even down here in the first place. Their match between Itachiyama Academy was beginning soon.

Your eyes linger on the way his left leg drags across the floor and how it bounces up with less ferver than his right. "You hurt your knee," you point out as if it's not the leg attatched to his own body.

If it were anybody else, Atsumu would have shot the idea down. But as he looked into your eyes, his words came out faster than his brain was able to formulate any kind of retort. "I hurt it while we were practicin' last night," he admits to his own surprise.

You shake your head disapprovingly at your friend. "I brought your brace. I figured you would need it but would be too stubborn to bring it yourself," you tell him nonchalantly. Reaching into your bag, you fumble around for a bit before pulling out the familiar white brace.

Atsumu is completely dumbstruck.

"Ya... didn't hafta do that for me..." his eyes shift to the side in embarrassment. "But thanks."

You sit him down on the bench with a sigh and kneel down to begin fastening it around his left knee. Atsumu could do it himself but he enjoys the feeling over your fingers brushing against his own skin. When the brace is tight and you test to make sure it won't loosen up, you help him to his feet and hold out your pinky for him to hook.

"Promise me," Atsumu gives you a strange stare as if you just spoke another language, "promise that you won't push yourself too hard and injure yourself any more than you already have." You finish.

Atsumu grumbles a little under his breath even though he knows he should take the advice. The blond hesitantly interlocks your pinkes together and gives a little squeeze. "Fine, I promise," he mutters.

The game is intense from the get go. Itachiyama is a skilled team, never faltering and constantly breaking down any walls of protection built by Inarizaki. The annoyance is evident on Atsumu's face by the end of the first set, which they lost.

You notice the way his leg lags behind him a little more than it was at the beginning and you want to scream at him to sit out for a while. The whistle cuts you off and you slump back into your seat in the arena stands.

While the rest of the team turns to return back to the court, Atsumu loiters for a moment. Your eyes meet and he gives you a look that says 'I know, quit naggin' me'. You feel relief wash over your body when he stays behind to talk to the coach for a few seconds and the older man nods. While Atsumu turns to jog back, their coach calls over another player and benches him to be ready to sub out the blond twin.

You give Atsumu a gentle smile when he gets subbed out 10 minutes later, when his jumping is subpar and he flinches every time he lands. As much as he's annoyed, he can't help but smile back.

He can't lie to you. And he especially can't have you worrying and babying him. Even if it meant staying off the court for a bit to ease your conscious.

Atsumu grimaces when his back is turned to you. His fingers wrap around the edge of the metal bench as he pants for air. This is the day that he realizes he's gone in too far.

He can't even remember the first time he started feeling this way. When had things changed? Was it that day you failed your test and he took you to get ice cream and soda? Was it that time when you sat with him to wipe away his sweat and tears without saying a word? Was it that night where he could see the entire universe swimming in your eyes?

It feels like it has just always been this way. Maybe it was the first time you two even spoke? Or the first time he heard your laugh, so genuine and bright that he could cry over it.

Atsumu has dived too deep for his own good, and now he's drowning because fuck he's so in love with you and he goddamn knows it.

The dull ache in his chest overpowers the searing agony in his left knee, and Atsumu feels helpless being dragged down further into the underwater trenches of you - his best friend, and his first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo finally a chapter more from Atsumu's perspective !! Just wanted to make sure yall know that he is WHIPPEDDD
> 
> I've also uploaded this story to Wattpad where my other stories live, go check it out!  
> Link to my Wattpad: [Channelei](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Channelei)


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reflects on when exactly he stopped thinking you were cute and started saying you were beautiful instead. It must have been ages ago by now. If he told you, would you mind? Would it be weird?

His kisses make you weak in the knees.

•

"Yer kiddin'. Kissin' in the rain is the dumbest trope ever. It's a lazy write off used to finish a lame love story."

"It is not!" You whine, phone in hand as it plays the romantic scene of a movie you couldn't finish last night. The soft pattering of rain surrounds you and Atsumu, and the occasional rumble of thunder isn't unwelcomed. "I think it's pretty sweet, look!" You shove the phone into his face and Atsumu scrunches up his nose in disgust.

"Gross. They're suckin' face, get your phone outta here," he sneers and you roll your eyes before pulling said device away. At this point he's pining for your attention, so he jerks the umbrella over your heads a little more to his side so your shoulder gets damp.

Shooting him a glare, you pocket your phone and pull the umbrella back into the middle. His cheery smile irks you a bit. "Doofus," you jab and his smile drops into a pout.

"So mean~," he teases, sounding too close to Oikawa for comfort. "I just don't see the point in bein' so dramatic that you'd wanna make out in the pouring rain like that."

"It's romantic," you chide and knock your shoulder into his lightly.

"What's romantic about gettin' all soaked and getting sick because of it later?"

"It's just about the atmosphere," you try to explain, "like they've been building up all this tension between them and then finally they come crashing together and it's all under the intense rain. It's really romantic."

Atsumu glances at you from the side as you ramble on about how kissing in the rain is the climatic ending to every slow burn romance. The grip on the umbrella tightens in his hold until his fingers tremble.

"Does that make some kind of sense to you? I know you don't really like romcoms," you send him a sheepish smile and his breath catches in his throat.

He reflects on when exactly he stopped thinking you were cute and started saying you were beautiful instead. It must have been ages ago by now. If he told you, would you mind? Would it be weird?

The lump in Atsumu's throat grows. His feet falter in tempo and you slow down with him. The confusion on your face makes his cheeks grow hot and the words in his mind jumble into one big mixture of poorly strewn together sentences. When his feet come to a total halt, he gulps loudly.

The soft morning showers have crescendoed into a loud downpour. It fills the silence growing between you as Atsumu stares at the ground. You tilt you head at his lack of a response.

"Atsumu? Is everything okay?" You grab him by the shoulders and turn him to face you. The blond's face is twisted with emotion, but you can't quite place which one it is. Fear? Anger? Sadness?

"[name]..." he murmurs, abandoning any honourifics he usually attatched to your name. The tension is long and stretching, drawn out by the pelting sounds of rain against the umbrella. "I..."

There's two imaginary beings sitting on his shoulders, and neither of them is an angel. The internal debate raging inside of his chest is rotting and searing him from the inside out.

You find your hand reaching out for his face before you can stop it. Your muscles move on their own, brushing your fingers along his cheekbone. Atsumu's eyes slide shut and he leans into the skinship. Your thumb wipes at the water rolling down his cheek. It's not rain - it's tears, and the liquid gathers at the bed of your nail before streaming down your knuckle.

"I love you," Atsumu sobs.

The end of that three word death sentence makes his voice crack. Your other hand finally pulls up to his face and you gather his flesh into your palms. They become wet with more tears as he cries harder.

Why is he even crying? Was he so afraid of being rejected by you that he would openly weep like this?

Atsumu lowers his head and buries his face into the crook of your neck. With one hand still holding the umbrella, he uses his free one to wrap around your waist. You feel his tears wet the skin of your collarbone. Your hands find his face again, and you pull him away from your body.

The boy quiets down from his crying, only sniffling here and there as you continue to wipe the tears from his face. You slowly lean forward. He doesn't move an inch. In fact, he's so frozen on the spot that he could be mistaken for a statue.

Atsumu only moves when your noses brush together and he can feel your breath fanning his lips. He is the one to move and close the gap.

All of the tension melts away in your kiss. It's passionate and sweet but filled with longing and desperation. Atsumu is fierce, you note when he opts to toss the umbrella to the side in favour of grabbing you face with both of his hands. It rolls slightly with the wind and stops a few inches away from your feet.

Rain openly pours down on both you and Atsumu, but you can't seem to focus on anything else. It drenches your hair and sweater (a sweater that he lent you) and travels down your skin. Now that you're in the rain, you can't tell if Atsumu is crying anymore. You decide to just slide your eyes shut and stay in the moment.

Lips still locked, Atsumu tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Your hands travel up to his own and they find each other on your face. You grasp lightly at his wrists.

Your knees wobble under you. It feels like gravity has increased tenfold when you suddenly feel like collapsing, and you have to force yourself to pull away. The string of saliva connecting your mouths breaks and gets washed away in the rain.

"I love you," you echo his words.

Atsumu doesn't respond. He just leans in to kiss you again. And again. And again, until he has drained your lungs of oxygen and he is once again a sobbing, laughing mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha kissing in the rain cliche,,, had to make it happen EVENTUALLY
> 
> Kinda feel like i lowkey made atsumu too much of a baby in this chapter but thats ok, i wanna give this lil baby the world


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is safety, warmth, love.

He loves you.

•

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were datin'," Kita chimes, but his face is stoic as ever.

"It's awful," Osamu groans, switching from stretching his left leg to his right. "They always make me third wheel 'em."

Kita shakes his head at the grey-haired twin, "I can only imagine. Poor thing."

"Hey!" Atsumu barks, "yer the one who always invites yourself onto our dates! Ugly head stupid face stinky-"

"Enough, Atsumu." Kita sighs in exhaustion, stopping his volleyball cleaning ritual to send said boy a stern glare. Osamu snickers but also quiets down when he is given the same look. "So what do you need?"

The blond twin leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "I need to know what to get for her birthday," he ruffles his hair in frustration, "I've been looking for a week straight and still can't find anything."

His brother sends him a suspicious glare. "I thought [name]-chan's birthday wasn't for another while?" Osamu raises a brow.

"I know I know! But I really want it to be great so I'm thinking really far ahead."

Osamu rolls his eyes. 'Thinking far ahead? That's a first.'

"Why don't ya just find a bunch of small sentimental things?" The team captain pushes a clean volleyball to the side and picks up another to wipe down, "Girls like that kind of stuff."

"Kita-san! Who would have thought ya know what girls like!" Atsumu sputters in disbelief earning a cold look from his upperclassman.

"I'm still a guy in highschool..." Kita huffs, his usual blank face now replaced with embarrassment. "I've had girlfriends before." The brothers share an exasperated look, their eyes popping out of their skulls in hopes that Kita will elaborate. When he doesn't, Atsumu sighs and slides down the wall onto the floor.

"I don't know what kind of stuff to get her. I feel like she would hate all of it," the blond places his head between his knees and groans loudly.

Osamu rolls his eyes once again, reaching over to punch his brother in the shoulder. The only response he receives is a pained whine. "Yeah, I kinda have a feelin' she'll like whatever ya get her. She always looks happy with whatever you buy for her on dates," he points out.

Atsumu turns his head to look at his brother and finally sighs with some kind of relief. "Yeah... I guess yer right."

A week of scrambling around later, Atsumu finds himself at your front porch. He has a bag full of small things that Kita recommended (Atsumu is still shook about Kita having girlfriends. PLURAL!!).

When you open the door, you're slightly confused. It is the weekend after all. "Atsumu? What's up?" Is all you can get out before said male shoves the bag into your arms.

"Happy birthday! Please accept these gifts!" There's a nervousness layering his voice that makes your heart scream at how adorable he is. You blink a few times before stepping outside to shut the door behind you and sit on the wooden porch. He follows suite, crossing his legs together comfortably to watch.

You pull out some of the gift paper from the bag and shove them into Atsumu's lap so they don't blow away. Reaching in, you pull out the first item at the very top. It's a pudding cup.

"For when we went celebrating after that game we won," Atsumu has a peachy grin on his face. Your eyes widen as you set the cup aside gingerly and pick out the next item.

A can of your favourite drink.

"For when ya flunked that test and we went to get some stuff together."

A sweater.

"So you can quit stealin' mine."

A small box, inside of it is a thin ring with the main jewel shaped like a star.

"For the night I realized how beautiful you are."

A picture of you, him, Osamu and Suna together on the match day between Inarizaki and Itachiyama.

"For the day I knew that I had fallen in love with ya."

With each explanation, you nod. The words won't even form let alone slip past your lips. Instead, you opt for lunging forward to enguelph Atsumu in a tight embrace. He tenses at first from the shock, but soon relaxes. His fingers entangle into your hair, stroking downward in an endearing gesture.

"Thank you," you breathe into the groove of his neck where it crashes into his collarbone. Atsumu smiles, bringing his arms around you to hug you closer to his body.

As Atsumu held you on the front porch of your house, surrounded by various trinkets representing different times in their relationship, he couldn't help but feel like he was holding the entire world in his arms. He was sinking - swept up in your waves of love - and now you're right here with him to resuscitate him back to life.

You smile, lips dragging across his skin in the proccess. Atsumu had given you every reason to fall in love. The familiar spicy scent wafts into your nose and tears prick in your eyes. He is safety, warmth, love. He can be a raging blaze or a lake frosted over with ice with no in between. And still you're here with him, free falling into an abyss of growing with and loving Miya Atsumu.

"You're welcome," he says back with a chuckle to which you clutch the fabric of his shirt tighter. With your bodies held close together, you finalize the words into eternity.

"I love you."

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I really enjoyed fleshing out Atsumu's character and him realizing he's in love since i established that reader-chan already knew she loved him from the start. This story was basically meant to be the opposite of a slow burn romance so I feel okay with the pace i set
> 
> Anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing!
> 
> Link to my Wattpad: [Channelei](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Channelei)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay new book time LOL i rly said Atsumu supremacy
> 
> I see so much Atsumu hate that I just want to give him a hug :(  
> I'll do my best to capture Atsumu's personality without making him too OOC hopefully. I just want the baby to be happy <3 also sorry if I mess up with his accent!! I tend to forget that it exists sometimes and he's a real hillbilly country boy
> 
> This book is only gonna be 7 reasons (for his jersey number at Inarizaki) so it'll be fairly short and to the point


End file.
